Change is A Wonderful Thing
by WickedViolist
Summary: Fae and Yero are forced to work in the Wizard's Palace together, and Yero can't help but fall for her. The Wizard enforces a new law, and their relationship is in serious trouble! Will they be able to stick together? Or will it keep them apart forever? Major Fiyeraba, I love fluff, R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, I know you guys thought I fell of the face of the earth, but I assure you, I am still here! This story has been the hardest one to write so far. Started it in March, and I'm only on chapter 18. So, I'll post every few days, etc. I'm so sorry that I haven't written sooner, but I've been in and out of the country, school had me tied up, and just plain writer's block. **

**Different from what I've written before, so enjoy!**

Chapter One

Elphaba Thropp was ecstatic when she received a letter from the Wizard's Palace asking her to come and be the Grand Vizier of the court. She was in her second year at Shiz, and she would no doubt leave and begin this new chapter of her life.

This was also a prime opportunity to end her annoying relationship with her roommate Glinda Upland. She waltzed into their room and said, "Glinda, I just got offered a job in the Wizard's Palace!"

Glinda's face filled with jealousy, and she turned to look at the green girl, "Why, that's thrillifying news, Elphie. I'm…I'm so happy for you." She said, swallowing hard.

She saw Glinda, and went to hug her. The blonde girl embraced her back as she said, "You were a good friend, Elphie."

"You too, Glin." She pulled away, "Come visit me sometimes?"

"It would be my pleasure." She said with a small smile. They both helped Elphaba pack, and soon she left from Shiz to start her new life.

Fiyero Tiggular woke early that morning to report to The Wizard. He put on his uniform and went to the Palace to greet the Wizard. He bowed, "Your Ozness." He said.

"Good Morning, Captain." The Wizard said, " We have new personnel coming in today. Be on the lookout for anything suspicious."

"Who is coming?"

"A few new house staff, some kitchen staff, and my new Grand Vizier."

"Grand Vizier?! That's new. Who is it?"

"A student at Shiz University. Elphaba Thropp; apparently, she has amazing talent and potential."

"This is the first time you've employed someone so quickly. Is she reliable?"

"As far as I know. Madame Morrible has been keeping me up to speed on her progress, and she's gone farther than anyone ever has."

The Captain of the Guard shrugged, saying, "As you command, your Ozness. Shall I go through the normal screening processes?"

He nodded. Fiyero bowed and left the room. As he left, he thought about the girl who was getting the second most powerful position in all of Oz, even though he had never met her. She had to be pretty talented for being chosen without a security screening, or even an interview. In a way, he envied her. He'd worked so hard to be where he was, harder than he'd ever worked. He cleaned up his act and the Wizard reluctantly let him out of Shiz early to come work for him, and Fiyero never took a day for granted.

As he reflected on his past, a woman came up to him, only she was entirely _green._ She bumped into him on accident while studying some papers.

"Oz, I'm so sorry!" she said.

"It's fine. Who are you?" he said, trying to start a conversation.

"My name is Elphaba," she said, holding out her hand, "I'm the new Grand Vizier. Who are you?"

Fiyero eyes widened in shock. "F-Fiyero Tiggular. Captain of the Guard." He shook her hand, trying to contain his surprise.

"Are you alright?" she said, picking up on his uneasiness.

"Fine, just a little…tired is all." He said, walking away from her, "Nice to meet you." He said before leaving.

Elphaba watched him go and couldn't help but sense the surprise in him. Hopefully she'd figure it out soon.

They were going to be working with each other for a while.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to all who reviewed! You guys rock! I just got a really great plot twist coming somewhere around chapter 20-23...so keep your eyes open! Glad you all enjoy!**

**Chapter Two**

After a few days, Elphaba kind of got the swing of things in the Wizards' Palace. She would attend most of his meetings with him, and then proceed to her office for a mountain of paperwork each day. That lasted for a few hours, and then she would practice her magic, and start the day all over again. She would always travel with the Wizard if he did, so it wasn't all bad.

It's just not what she expected. She expected this new life of adventure and knowledge, one she was ready to be a part of.

Now she spends her time taking notes about mediocre public decisions such as: what color emerald is the new tapestry going to be? How many carriages should be replaced and repaired?

She missed Shiz and Glinda. And she somewhat regretted giving up those entities so early.

And then there was Fiyero. He was the most annoying person she'd met in her short life. He would always ask what she was doing, where she was going, etc.

One day, he had the nerve to ask her what she was doing in the library.

"Doing things that don't concern _you._" she said, spitting the words at him.

"Miss Elphaba, you do realize you are a very important person, and your time is very valuble-"

"And should be spent as I see fit! Why are you always scrutinizing me?"

Fiyero was stunned at her question- why was he so interested in her? After all, ever since he met her, he's wanted to spend more and more time with her. He couldn't explain it- he was fascinated with her.

He stared at her, and said a meager reply, "It's my job."

"Your job. The captain of the guard, following me everywhere? What an odd job description." She looked at her watch, "Fiyero, do you know what time it is?"

He looked at the floor, "No."

"It's seven eighteen. Your 'job' ended two hours ago."

He looked at her with wide eyes, realizing his mistake, "I'm late!" he said, trying to make an escape. "Goodnight, Miss Elphaba!" he said, jogging out of the library entrance.

Once he was out of sight, Fiyero leaned against the wall, thinking to himself, _What am I doing? She clearly doesn't like me, so what's the point?_

"I have too, though." He said to himself. He shook his head as he put a hand to his forehead. After a moment, he started walking back to his home, unsure about his current situation.

Elphaba was in the library until late that night, and she went to bed as soon as she got home. When she woke late the next morning, she found a bag of a few breakfast pastries at her door, just as she had abandoned breakfast. Attached was a note, _Sorry for last night. My deepest apologies. Enjoy the pastries! –Fiyero_.

Elphaba smiled at the gesture, and then quickly grabbed the bag as she made her way to the Palace, pastry in hand.

Fiyero went to work early the next morning, after a sleepless night. He hadn't been able to sleep very much for the past several months anyway. He thought the pastries was a good way to mend things with Elphaba, after his strange clinginess lately.

When he saw her that morning, she had a small smile on her face, "Good morning, Miss Elphaba." He said, returning the smile.

"Morning Fiyero. Thank you for the breakfast."

"Oh, it was the least I could do for being so hovered the past few days. My apologies, again."

"Don't worry about it." She said, leaving him to his work, "See you later."

"Have a nice day." He said, and they parted ways, as if they had never fought at all. He smiled to himself and continued with his day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Getting awesome feedback from awesome readers!**

**And to the guest who asked if I play viola- I've been playing for six years, and it is my PASSION. (besides wicked of course.) :D**

Chapter Three

Elphaba had a long day at work of taking notes, so she decided to go home after her overtime was over. It was long past dinner when she unlocked the door to her apartment, and she yawned as she opened the door. She looked at her and sighed. Only ten-thirty.

She soon climbed into bed and began her journey into a deep sleep. A few hours, she woke to a large crash that seemed to come from her living room.

She shot up and quietly went to investigate the noise. Peeking around her bedroom door, she found a man dressed in all black, a knife in his belt as his back was turned going through a drawer in her living space.

She gasped.

The man heard her and started towards her, drawing the knife from his belt, and Elphaba screamed at the top of her lungs, backing into her bedroom.

Fiyero, across the hall in his apartment, sat in his living area, doing paperwork later that night when he heard a crash, followed shortly by a scream from a nearby. He ran out of his door to find Elphaba's ajar, and he didn't hesitate to run in.

He traced the origin of the scream to the bedroom, where he ran next to find a man in black holding a knife, closing in on Elphaba. Her eyes met his for an instant, but left each other when Fiyero attacked the attacker.

Fiyero pinned him to the ground, punching him in a rapid fashion that quickly made him unconscious. He removed his mask, still panting and said, "Do you know him?"

She shook her head, looking at the attacker.

Fiyero got up, and went to Elphaba, tears streaming down her face, "Are you alright?" he said, his crystal blue eyes looking into her brown depths.

She nodded her head, and he quickly got help and phoned the police from across the hall. When he returned, Elphaba was looking at the lump on the floor, her mind somewhere else.

"I'm so sorry this happened to you, Elphaba." She looked at him at the sound of her name on his tongue.

She didn't say anything and he continued, "Well, I don't want you sleeping alone tonight, so either I can take the couch here, or you could take the bed in my apartment. I'll sleep on the couch."

She nodded, and the pair waited until after the police had done away with the perpetrator. Once they were alone, she grabbed a few things and walked with him across the hall. After she'd cleaned up, she went into the living room and saw him doing paperwork. She went behind him and said, "Thank you."

He turned and looked at her, "You are welcome." He said with a smile.

She turned to walk to his bedroom and he said, "Are you sure you're alright? If you want to talk, I'm here."

"I think I'll make it. Sorry if I freaked you out."

"Elphaba, you….you were in a grave situation. It's ok to be freaked out."

She smiled at him and said, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." He said as she turned away from him. He went back to his work when she left his sight, but paused and thought about the night's events. Now, he would make sure nothing bad ever happened to her.

Elphaba lay in Fiyero's bed, his scent surrounding her. She looked up at the ceiling, reflecting on the past event, and realized she probably wouldn't be alive if Fiyero hadn't come to her rescue.

She smiled, and closed her eyes as she fell into a deep sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ohh man things are happening! Hope you all enjoy!**

Chapter Four

Fiyero scratched the scars on his back when he woke up the next morning. It was a good night; he'd slept a solid four hours. When he got up, he peeked into his room to see Elphaba still asleep, and quietly closed the door.

He made some breakfast, and soon she appeared in the living room.

"Good Morning." He said, handing her tea.

"Morning." She said, accepting it with a smile.

"Sleep well?"

She nodded, "Yeah. Great, actually. You?"

"Pretty well."

"Fiyero, I'm so sorry about last night-"

"Don't apologize." He said, "It wasn't your fault. I was only there to help." He took a sip of his tea to change the subject, "Are you going into work?"

She shook her head, "I have to get things re-organized. The Wizard's going to kill me."

"No he won't." he said.

"How do you know?" she asked.

"In situations like this, he's very forgiving." He took another sip of his tea, "Would it make you feel better if I stayed here?"

"Fiyero, you don't have-"

"Oh, look at that. I seem to be developing a slight cold. Well, its seems that I am unable to come to work today." He said, looking around the room and then smiling at her.

"If I need you, I'll holler." She said, returning the smile and turning around.

"I'll be waiting." He said as she closed the door behind her.

Elphaba sighed as she returned to her apartment. There were various kitchen items strewn across the floor, and drawers had their contents emptied in every room. She began to clean, and did so silently for a long time.

Fiyero did paperwork the whole day, stopping only when Elphaba appeared in his doorway with sandwiches for the both of them.

"Please tell me you haven't eaten yet." She said.

He shook his head no, surprised at her gesture.

The two ate with casual conversation, and Fiyero couldn't help but smile at her when they were finished.

"What?" she said, looking at him.

"I'm just remembering the other day. In the library."

"Why did you hover so much? If you couldn't tell, it was pretty annoying."

"I…I just felt like I had too, you know? Sometimes you have a strong inclination that tells you to do something. And you just have to do it."

"What are you saying, Fiyero?"

"Don't you have to go re-arrange your apartment?" he said, a smile on his face.

"Not until you tell me."

"My lips are sealed."

"Fiyero-"

"Tell you what. I'll make you a deal. You finish up, and I'll take you out to dinner. Then I'll tell you. Alright?"

She nodded and said, "Deal." She promptly rose from her seat and proceeded to her apartment to finish her cleanup.

Fiyero watched her go, a stupid smile on his face, and a feeling in him that he'd never experienced before. It only made his smile grow larger.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for all the reviews! Nothing measures up to you guys! Hope you enjoy...**

Chapter Five

Elphaba took the rest of the afternoon to finish her work, and after she was done, she knocked on Fiyero's door. He answered soon after her knock and said, "Finished?" he said, coming out in a nice shirt and pants

She nodded, "Looks good as new."

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah. You?"

He nodded, and came out of the door. When he left, the two made their way down the block to a small restaurant that was relatively quiet. Fiyero held the chair out for Elphaba, and she took a seat.

After they ordered, Elphaba said, "So, what do you want to tell me?"

"Well, I've known you for a few weeks, and I from the start I thought you were under qualified, and undeserving. You see, I've…done a lot to get where I am. But now that I see past my judgments, I think you are a beautiful person, Elphaba. And I want to really get to know you. So, I was wondering if you would like to go on a date with me."

She smiled at him for a moment and said, "Aren't we technically on a date right now?"

"Yeah, I'm realizing that." He said, laughing.

She looked at him, "Thank you, Fiyero. And to be fair, I thought you were really annoying."

"Really?"

"Having someone hover over you can really get on your nerves." She said smiling at him as she sipped her water. The food came and the couple at silently for a few minutes. After they were finished, Fiyero paid the bill and the two started back towards their homes.

When Fiyero reached Elphaba's door, he asked her, "Are you sure you're alright-"

"Fiyero, I'll be fine. Don't worry about me." She looked at him, "I had a wonderful evening and a wonderful day, despite the circumstances. Thank you."

"You're quite welcome, Elphaba." He said. The two looked at each other and Fiyero kissed her sweetly. "Goodnight." He said, a smile on his face.

"Goodnight." She said, going into her apartment. She closed the door and leaned her forehead against the door, and smiled. That was her first kiss. Maybe they had something going together. She smiled for the rest of the night, giddy with joy.

As soon as he entered his home, Fiyero threw up a fist of triumph, smiling as he landed softly on the couch. He sighed a sigh of happiness as he reflected the day's events in his head. Maybe, just maybe, they could make something out of this.

He soon stripped off his shirt and went to bed, the day playing over and over again in his head.

He could get used to this.

But then work was tomorrow. Another early morning and late night. Now, he liked his job, and he'd worked hard to get to where he was, but now it was like he liked someone else more than he liked his work.

Crazy right?


	6. Chapter 6

**Getting into the deep stuff in chapter 24, and this is def one of plots I've written.**

**Keep reviewing! Love you guys!**

**Chapter Six**

A few weeks passed and Fiyero and Elphaba settled back into their old routines with a few new features. The couple would work most of the week, and when the weekend came, they found time to spend together.

And as time went by, Fiyero found himself falling for Elphaba. Everything she did was interesting to him, and his thoughts constantly drifted to her. He didn't want to admit it just yet, but he couldn't have been surer of a feeling in his life.

Soon after, Fiyero was called in on the weekend to renew his contract with The Wizard. He came, and found most of the other soldiers there as well. There seemed to be an unusual sense of hostility in the room, and he grabbed his contract, began reading and soon found out why.

There was a set of rules on the front page, and about halfway down the list was-_ All military personnel must refrain from having a relationship outside of their work due to previous incidences. This does not include personnel already engaged in marriage. Any other personnel are not exempt from this rule._

"You have got to be kidding me." Fiyero said. He went straight for the emerald doors into the Wizard's Throne Room and saw the man sitting on his throne, "Your Ozness," Fiyero said.

"Captain. I wasn't expecting you in today."

"I came to renew my contract. It says in here that a military personnel can't have a relationship outside of work-"

"Captain, I don't want any distractions in my military. Now we all know how hard you've worked to come here. Would you throw that all away for a relationship?"

Fiyero looked at him with hatred in his eyes, "No, your Ozness." He said through his teeth. And with that, he left the Palace, as quickly as he came.

Elphaba was sitting at home when she heard a vigorous knocking on her door. She went to open it to find an angry Fiyero, "What's wrong?" she said, concerned.

He came in and said, "I went to renew my contract, and there was a new rule added. Take a look." He said handing her the contract.

She read it and said, "Oz, Fiyero. What are you going to do?"

"Fae," which was a pet name he'd made up for her, she enjoyed it, "I'm not going to give you or my job up. If you'll let me. I'm in this for the long haul, and I hope you are too."

"Yero, what happens if you get caught-"

"That won't happen. We are going to be fine. I promise." He kissed her sweetly. "Are you in?"

She looked at him and said, "Yeah." She returned the kiss, "So we can't see each other at work?"

"We just can't show each other affection. Other than that, I think we'll be alright."

"No more going out to dinner? What are we supposed to do? Hide forever?"

Fiyero hesitated before answering, "I-I haven't figured that part out yet. But I will, I promise." He looked at her and put his hand to her face, "But you gotta stick with me on this."

She covered his hand with hers, and nodded.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hope you guys are enjoying this one! Stay awesome!**

Chapter Seven

So, the couple took on the adventure of completely avoiding each other at work, and then reuniting once they were out of the public eye. The new rule had been a major complaint to most of the staff, and some of them even quit.

Now, this was no easy task, but after a several days, they developed a system in which they would leave separately and make sure their schedules never corresponded. Fiyero usually always came home before Elphaba, and most days he would make dinner for the both of them. The remainder of the time, they were both too tired to cook.

One night, while they were eating dinner, Elphaba put her fork down and looked at Fiyero. He continued eating, and then looked up from the silence.

"Is everything alright?"

"Ten days."

"Come again?" he said, putting down his fork.

"It's been ten days since we've been able to look at each other in public." She took a deep breath, "Fiyero, what are we supposed to do? All we do is avoid each other."

"Fae, we're eating dinner together."

"In your apartment. And then we'll wake up tomorrow morning, and I'll leave for work and I won't see you until late at night. Then what? We have a few hours to talk and then we start everything over again. I know it's only been a few days, but I care a lot about you, Yero."

"So, do you want to end this?" he said, gesturing with his hands.

She looked at him and said, "No. I just want us…I just wish that stupid loophole wasn't there." She looked down at the table, avoiding his gaze.

"Me too." He said quietly.

After a few seconds of silence, "Fiyero, where did you grow up?"

Her question took him by surprise, "Uh, I'm from The Vinkus."

"Would you mind telling me about your childhood?"

"Well, it isn't that great of a story." He looked at her and she shrugged her shoulders, "My childhood was pretty normal. When I was a teenager, I started to goof off and my parents warned me not too. When I started doing stupid stuff, they cut me off. Then, I just kinda wound up here. Someone took me under their wing, and I slowly made my way up the ladder here. And the rest is history."

She looked at him, "What did you do to make your parents cut you off?"

"Go to very expensive schools and then get expelled." He said, smiling. "What about you?"

"Uh, I grew up in Munchkinland. Got offered a scholarship to go to Shiz, and got a job here."

"Huh." He said, "Very descriptive." He said with a smile on his face. He poked his food with his fork, "I'm trying so hard, Fae. I really am. I just…don't know what to do with this whole situation right now."

"I know, Yero. I'm sorry I'm being so whiny." She said. He smiled and the two concluded dinner. Once they'd cleaned up, Fiyero kissed her goodnight and watched her walk out of the door. Once she was gone, he put his head in his hands.

Rage filled him, and he was so angry that he punched a hole in the wall. _Why did I do that? _He thought, _I lied to her. And there is no way I can make this work if I don't tell her the truth?! Fiyero, what are you doing? You don't think she wouldn't understand? Of course she would, she understands you! Oz, maybe she even loves you. _

"She won't if I keep this up…" he said, "I have to come clean." As soon as he said that, he gathered the rest of his things and quickly went to bed.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ugh, writer's block. And to the guest who asked if I watch young and hungry, i do not. Am I missing out on something?**

**Keep reviewing!**

Chapter Eight

Days passed, and the couple was so busy that they had very little time together. After their extended days at work, they were too tired to really spend time together and usually just went to bed.

One night, Elphaba was sleeping soundly but woke to the sound of muffled screaming in the next room. She strode to Fiyero's door, and tried knocking, however that was fruitless. So, she looked under his welcome matt thanking that there was a key lying on the floor.

She went to his bedroom finding him making jagged movements in sleep, murmuring nonsense. She went to his side and gently shook him, "Fiyero," she said, "Fiyero!" after a few more shakes, he woke with a gasp and in a cold sweat.

He was breathing heavily, "F-Fae?"

She looked at his bare back, to find it covered with scars, "Yeah, it's me. You had a nightmare. I could hear you screaming from across the hall."

"Oz," he said, looking at her, "I'm sorry, Fae. I-I haven't been sleeping well lately."

She sat down on the edge of his bed, "Fiyero, where did these scars come from?" she said, discovering more and more as she studied his bare torso.

He sighed, "Listen, I haven't been completely honest with you."

"What do you mean?" she said, grabbing his hand with both of hers.

"I…I didn't have a normal childhood. I am the Crown Prince of the Vinkus." He looked at her, and she looked confused and he continued, "My mom and dad are the King and Queen, and I got mixed into some bad stuff while I was at school. They cut me off, and suddenly I didn't have anything. No inheritance, no money…nothing. So, I became a criminal. Holding up stores, robbing houses-" he stopped as he looked at her.

"You…you robbed people? Is that why you helped me?"

"Fae, I helped you because I'm a different person. Please, hear me out." She gestured for him to continue, "When I was finally arrested, they recruited me for the army. Being the Prince of the Vinkus doesn't get you treated very well. I…well let's leave it at 'didn't get treated very well.'"

"Did they do this to you?"

He looked at her and said, "Yeah, they did. I was going to tell you-"

"Yero, I'm so sorry."

He sighed and said, "It's been a long road, but I'm finally respected around here. Honestly Fae, if I was anywhere else, I would have quit when my contract was changed, but I've lost so much to this job…"

"You would quit…for me?"

He laughed, "I would do a lot of things for you, Elphaba."

She kissed him and then said, "Is this why you haven't been sleeping? The memories?"

He nodded, "I went through some pretty rough stuff. It was a few years ago, but it's still really hard."

"I can only imagine." She said, staring at him blankly.

"What time is it?" he asked.

"Half past two."

"Oz, I only got an hour." He said, putting his hand on his head.

"Fiyero, if it'll make you feel better, I could…stay with you."

He looked at her, "You would do that? For me?"

She smiled at him, "I would do a lot of things for you, Yero." He kissed her, and she settled into bed with him, using his body as a pillow. After Elphaba's breathing slowed, he said-

"I love you, Fae." And he soon feel into the same deep sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the late upload- hope this chapter makes up for it! Started my junior year of high school, so I just kinda forgot! Keep reviewing!**

Chapter Nine

Elphaba woke first and watched Fiyero in his slumber. She smiled at him, and felt so lucky to be in his arms. He stirred soon after she did and said, "Good morning."

"Morning." She said back at him, "I'm going to get ready for work, alright?"

He nodded and kissed her, and she kissed him back, "I'll see you later Fae."

She got up and left his apartment and returned to her own. Once she was dressed, she sat on her sofa to wait for Fiyero to leave. A few minutes into her sit, she heard a knocking on the door. Confused, she went to open it, to find a bright and bubbly blonde on the other side.

"Glinda?" she said, furrowing her brow.

"Elphie! It's so good to see you!" she said, hugging her friend.

Elphaba watched Fiyero walk out of his apartment and point at her friend. She swatted him back into his room, and he didn't object. Once he was out of sight, she broke the hug, "What are you doing here?"

"You told me to come visit you."

She smiled awkwardly, "Right. Please, come in." She showed her around her apartment and said, "Well, Glin, unfortunately, I have to go to work."

"That's the thing. I got an internship here Elphie! Now we can go back to being the best of friends! Isn't that thrillifying?!"

She forced a smile to her friend, "Absolutely. Well, I must be going then. See you later, Glinda!" she said, quickly leaving her friend in her apartment. Elphaba hurried to work, barely making it on time. She caught a glimpse of Fiyero arrive just after herself.

She remained with the Wizard for the majority of the day, out of Glinda's way. Apparently Glinda had an apartment in the same building as them, so they had to be even more careful. She didn't know how long she was planning to stay, but she hoped that this new job would be short lived.

When Elphaba's day was done, she made sure to wait until late to check in with Fiyero. It was a little past one when she knocked on the door.

"Hey," he said, glad to see her. The two sat in the living room and Fiyero put an arm around her, "So, who is that?"

"My annoying friend from Shiz," she said rolling her eyes, "She has an internship at the Palace."

"And you aren't happy for her?" he said.

"I am, but this means we get to spend even less time together." She leaned her head against his shoulder and sighed.

"We have to figure this thing out. We need a solution." Fiyero looked at her, and her eyes gave him an idea. He almost said it, but realized that it was too early to even suggest it. He held his tongue and instead said, "Do you think it'd be so bad if she knew? I mean if she found out?"

"She can't keep a secret very well."

He looked at her and she sighed, "Well, maybe I could talk to her. I have to ease it on her. Otherwise she'll freak out."

He looked at the green girl on his shoulder, and smiled. After a minute of silence, he said, "You are so beautiful, Fae."

She smiled, blushing, "Thank you, Yero."

"We're gonna figure this out, I promise." He said, moving a strand of hair from her face.

"I know." She sighed, "Sorry for coming so late."

"Don't apologize. You know I don't sleep much anyway."

"How are you doing, you know, from yesterday?"

"I can't thank you enough, Fae. It would have been pretty bad if you didn't come."

"Have you ever considered going somewhere else?"

He shook his head, "I don't have any skills. I'm a washed up prince who was beaten into submission. This is all I know."

"Have you talked to your parents at all?"

"They don't want to hear from me. I disappointed them, and I feel really bad for it, too."

She didn't say anything else, and leaned her head against his shoulder. After several minutes, he realized she'd fallen asleep. He smiled to himself and returned her to her apartment, and soon drifted off to sleep himself.


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for all the reviews guys! Keep them coming!**

Chapter Ten

Elphaba woke up in her own bed, and smiled when she realized how she'd gotten there. Fiyero must have carried her back. When she stretched, she realized it was her only day off of the week, and she grinned even more.

That grin was interrupted with a knock on the door. She figured it was Fiyero, and she went to the door with pep in her step. Her grin faded when she opened the door to find Glinda.

"Morning Elphie!" she said, hugging her friend.

"Morning Glin." She said, giving her a slight hug back. "What are you doing here?"

"It's our day off silly! Why else would I be here?" Glinda said as she let herself into Elphaba's apartment, "So, what do you want to do today?"

She rubbed her neck, "Well, I was going to catch up on some paperwork…and some sleep." She said, trying to convince her friend to leave.

"Well, that's the perfect opportunity to catch up with each other! What do you say?"

Elphaba couldn't refuse, "Yeah…I guess we could do that."

Glinda sat with Elphaba on her couch, "So, tell me everything. Anything that I've missed."

"Well, recently, I just work. I don't really have time for anything else."

"You haven't made any friends?"

She remembered Fiyero's words in her head, "Just one."

"Who?"

"Well, he's my friend…but he's more than that too."

Glinda's eyes widened, "Elphaba Thropp, do you have a boyfriend!?"

She smiled as she looked away from Glinda, "Uh…yeah. Yeah I do."

"Elphie!" she squealed, "This is so exciting! How long have you two been dating?"

"Right after I settled in here. So…two and a half months…maybe three?"

"Elphie! I'm so happy for you!" she hugged her friend, "Who is he? I have to meet him!"

"Glinda, I can't let you meet him just yet. We're in a tough spot right now with his work, and I don't want to mess things up."

"What do you mean?" she said as Elphaba explained the situation without giving names or going too much into detail, "Wow. Elphie, you can trust me. Honest, I won't tell a soul!"

Elphaba hesitated, pushing a hair behind her ear, Glinda saw her and said, "You don't have to tell me now if you don't want to." She looked at her and smiled, "Do you love him?"

Elphaba blushed at her, "I'm not sure, but I've never felt this way before with anyone. He makes me feel…so special. If that's what love is, then I guess I do."

She smiled, "Can you see a future with him?"

"Yeah, I can." She sighed a sigh of content, "Glin, I don't mean to be rude, but could I go see him for a bit?"

"Sure, sweetie, I'll see you later, alright?"

"Thank you. See you soon." She watched as Glinda left. After a few minutes, she went across the hall and opened the door to find Fiyero reading the paper. When he saw her, he took off his glasses and got up to greet her.

"Hey, Fae."

"Hey, Yero. Sorry I didn't come by sooner- Glinda came by and she just left."

He shrugged, "No biggie." He kissed her, "I missed you."

She returned the kiss, "I missed you too." She hugged him, and he held her for a few minutes.

"Everything alright, Fae?" he said when they broke apart.

She smiled at him, remembering Glinda's conversation, "I'm just really glad we're together, that's all."

He smiled, and the two spent the remainder of the day together, only to begin their secluded lifestyle again the next day.


	11. Chapter 11

**I haven't written any in about a week, and I'm only on chapter 26! UGH. **

**I love those reviews! Hope you all stay awesome!**

Chapter Eleven

Fiyero went into work early the next morning, so Elphaba walked with Glinda. She'd talked with Fiyero and put a lot of thought into it, and decided to tell her about her relationship.

She stopped in the street, "Glin, I've thought a lot about this, and as my closest friend, you deserve to know." She cleared her throat, "I'm dating Fiyero Tiggular."

Glinda's face lit up with excitement and she hugged her friend, telling her how proud she was and how grateful she was that she'd trusted her. "I swear I won't tell anyone."

They continued to walk, "I can't stress that enough. Our relationship…even our jobs could be in jeopardy if someone found out."

"It's so romantic!" Glinda squealed.

Elphaba blushed, "Yeah, I guess so." She said as the two continued to walk silently to work.

Fiyero got up early the next morning to go to work. When he was walking, his thoughts drifted to Elphaba. Most of his thoughts were of Elphaba these days anyway. He smiled as he thought about yesterday. Yesterday he finally knew how he felt about her.

He loves her.

He hopes she loves him too.

When he arrived at work he went into his regular routine. About an hour into his shift, a man he'd never recognized before walked up to him and said, "The Wizard would like a word, Captain."

"Who are you?" Fiyero said, trying to decipher him.

"Someone you don't want to know. Please come with me." Fiyero reluctantly followed, and they went into the throne room, absent of anyone. The man left, and Fiyero, for a moment was alone.

The Wizard soon appeared, and when he did, Fiyero bowed and said, "Your Ozness."

"Captain, I know you are a busy man, so I'll make this short." He cleared his throat, "Are you familiar with the rules of your contract?"

"Yes, your Ozness."

"So you should know that you are prohibited from engaging in a relationship while under my employment, correct?"

"Yes, your Ozness."

"So why am I hearing that you, my most faithful employee, is indeed involved in a relationship with my Grand Vizier?"

Fiyero looked at the floor, and decided to do something rash, "It is true that Elphaba and I dated for a small period of time, but we separated just a day ago."

The Wizard relaxed, "Well, I do hope that is the case."

"With all due respect your Ozness, I beg that you do not speak to her about this. She didn't take it very well."

"Very well. You are dismissed." Fiyero bowed and left the room. When he was outside of the giant green doors, he wiped his brow, and put his head in his hands. _He found out. _But who told him? Fiyero never breathed a word about their relationship.

He got himself together and continued his work for the rest of the day. Once he was home, he made a rash decision- he had to end things with Elphaba. He wrote her a letter and taped it to his door, so she would see it before she came over.

He packed a bag, and headed to the inn nearest to work. When he got to his room, he sat on the bed, his head in his hands. He was so _angry._ He didn't want to end things with Elphaba.

"It's for her own good." He said to himself, sighing. However, the words had no effect on him, and he started to cry for the first time in a long time.


	12. Chapter 12

**Uh Oh...Things are getting dicey! Love those reviews!**

Chapter Twelve

_Fae,_

_ I know this is sudden and probably doesn't make much sense, but it has to be done. This has been one of the best experiences in my crappy life, and I wouldn't trade it for anything. Things have just gotten to me lately, and I have to work on me. _

_ I have to end our relationship._

Elphaba's tears spilled over at that sentence, and she found herself on the floor of the hallway in-between their apartments. She wiped her face and read on-

_You won't find me at home. I had to get out of there. I'll still be at work. If you never want to see me again, I completely understand. I'm so sorry, and you deserve so much more._

_ -Yero_

Elphaba crumpled the letter and started to bang on his door, screaming his name at the top of her lungs. When there was no energy left in her, she crumpled against his door, weeping.

Glinda came out down the hall in her pajamas and face mask to a distraught Elphaba, "Elphie, what's wrong?"

She handed Glinda the letter and continued to cry as she read it. Once she was finished, she said, "Elphaba, I'm so sorry." She helped her friend up and led her back into her room. "I'm going to stay with you tonight. First thing in the morning, I'm going to work to tell them you won't be there. I'm not going to let you go through this alone, alright?"

Elphaba, sniffling, said, "Okay." Once they were settled, Elphaba and Glinda quickly fell asleep, both too emotionally drained to stay awake.

Fiyero saw Glinda walk into the Palace the next day and quickly darted out of her way, but all to unsuccessfully. Glinda marched after him and said, "You are the absolute worst human being to EVER walk this earth! You should be ashamed of yourself!"

Fiyero backed up saying, "Glinda, please-"

"No! You don't get to speak! She is a wreck right now all because of you! I hope you're happy!"

"You don't understand-" he was cut off by her hard hand on his face. He stumbled back, "Glinda, what in Oz?!"

"That is not even a fraction of the pain you've caused her!"

"I just need to talk to her."

"What is there to talk about, Fiyero?"

"Please, I need to-"

"I can't be around you another moment. If you want to talk to her- you do it yourself, that is…if she can even look at you." She spat in his direction and walked off.

Fiyero watched as Glinda left the Palace, and he buried his face in his hands. _How is she ever going to forgive me?_

When Glinda returned later that morning, Elphaba looked in a better condition than last night. She saw her and said, "Did you see him?"

"Oz, did I. And I told him what an awful person he was being. He said he wanted to talk to you-"

"What?!"

"Elphie, do not give in so easily."

"Glinda…I…I love him! If he wants to talk to me, then I should-"

"If you love him, let him go. Let him come to you, Elphie. He broke up with you through a _letter._ He obviously thought it was best for things to end."

She sighed, "Maybe you're right."

"I've been down this road before."

"Really?"

"Five or six times."

Elphaba looked at her with wide eyes and her expression paled, while Glinda patted her friend on the back.


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry for the late upload, things are getting a little crazy here in Disgusta. Enjoy!**

Chapter Thirteen

When Elphaba went back to work the next day, she made sure to avoid Fiyero at all costs. She spent her whole day with other people, so he couldn't get her alone. Fiyero noticed her tactics and knew that Glinda told her about his encounter with her.

Several days went by without any interaction from the two. However, the two knew that it was inevitable for their paths to cross. So, as fate would have it, they found each other heading out at the exact same moment.

Fiyero looked at her, and she quickly looked away, backing up.

"Elphaba, please, I just want to talk to you."

She said nothing and proceeded to walk out of the door.

"Elphaba!" he said, grabbing her arm.

She wrenched away, "Get away from me!" she said, spitting the words out.

He loosened his grip, "Please, hear me out. If you don't like what I have to say, you never have to talk to me again. _Please,_" he said, his blue eyes begging her.

She looked at him, and sighed, "You have two minutes."

He let go of her arm, "He knew, Fae. I had to protect you."

"Who?"

"The Wizard." She looked at him with confused eyes, "I know you told Glinda, and I think she may have told someone else, or someone overheard, but he _knew._ I had to do it Fae, so he wouldn't go after you or me."

"I cannot believe this…" she threw her arms in frustration, "Why didn't you just tell me?! I would have understood!"

"Fae-"

"I thought I did something wrong! You don't understand what you did to me!" the tears shone in her eyes as she yelled at him, "I was- I still am a mess! Why did you think it was okay to do that?!"

"Because I love you!" he said, screaming back at her. His words made her silent, tears slipping down her cheeks. He looked at her and said quieter, "I love you so much, Fae, and I wanted to protect you. I never wanted him to find out, but everything happened so fast…and I panicked."

She remained silent, "Please, tell me you understand,"

She looked into his pleading eyes, and kissed him deeply. After they parted, Fiyero embraced her, and she hugged him tightly, "I love you too, Yero." He looked at her again and pulled her into his embrace.

When they parted, Elphaba said, "Where do we go from here?"

"I don't know. You can't tell Glinda about us. It's too dangerous."

"Fiyero-"

"We have to lay low for a while. Until I figure things out."

"Where are you staying?"

He pointed across the street, at the inn across from the Palace. "I'm either there or at work." He said, "You have to go." She nodded, but before she left, he pulled her close and said, "Fae, I'm so sorry, and I hope you'll forgive me."

She kissed him and left, leaving Fiyero on the street, and running off into the unknown destiny of their future together.


	14. Chapter 14

**Still haven't finished this thing. UGH. **

**Loving these reviews tho!**

Chapter Fourteen

Fiyero went back to his hotel room and sat down on his bed, his head in his hands. What was he going to do? He loved Elphaba, and she loved him, but what was the next step?

How was their relationship supposed to survive?

It was the million-dollar question to both of them. Fiyero rubbed his head with his hands and sighed. He had no clue what to do, but one radical solution kept popping in his head. He pushed it away every time it came, but the more he thought about it, the more it made sense. It was radical, but this way they could keep their jobs.

But then again, he contemplated quitting, which was also radical. Even if he wanted too, how was he supposed to support himself? This job was the only thing he had ties to, and if he could he would sever all of them for Elphaba.

But quitting wasn't an option right now.

So, the next morning, he went into work, like he always did. He did what the Wizard told him to do, without question.

And Elphaba and Fiyero went back to their routine of avoiding one another. All the stress of the past few weeks had led them to where they'd started. Elphaba was absolutely sick of it. Its true her patience was thin, but this was the most painstaking thing she'd experienced in her adult life. She couldn't be with the person she loved.

And right now, that was a deal-breaker. After her shift ended, she went home, having no desire to visit with Fiyero. It was late, and she was tired.

When she arrived at her apartment, she made a small dinner and ate, sad thoughts filling her head. Who knew that this man that had entered her life would cause her so much joy and so much pain?

The next several days went quickly for her. She did her work, and went straight home. Fiyero tried to contact her many times, but she didn't respond out of guilt for her newfound feelings of him.

So, after Fiyero noticed Elphaba's hesitation towards him, he did what he'd wanted to do for several weeks; he decided he was going to propose. After all, the Wizard couldn't refuse their relationship if they were already married, could he?

He had little money at the time, so he couldn't afford a ring. When he was ready, he went to his old apartment building and found Elphaba's door. He took a deep breath and knocked.

Elphaba opened the door, expecting Glinda to be on the other side of her door, but looked at Fiyero with a blank expression.

"Fae, are you alright? You look like you've seen a ghost."

She stood aside and let him in, responding, "No, I'm just tired. It's late, Yero. Why are you here?"

"I've noticed you're distance from me, you know. I'm here to make things right."

"Fiyero-" she said, sliding away from him.

"I love you, Elphaba. I know things are hard right now, but you have to trust me. I can fix this."

"How, Fiyero? How do you expect to do that? There is no happy ending here! Don't you see that?!" she said, raising her voice.

"There is a way!" he said, gently grabbing her shoulders. "There is a way." He said, lowering his voice.

"And what might that be?" she said, furrowing her brow.

Fiyero slowly bent down on one knee as he took her hand and Elphaba's heart sank. She watched him as he began to talk, "Marry me, Fae. This is the way. We can be together, and he can't do anything about it. What do you say?" he said, a smile coming onto his face.

She shook her head, "I can't, Fiyero." His smile faded, "I love you…I love you so much it hurts, but I can't live like this anymore." She took her hand away and left her apartment, leaving Fiyero on one knee, shocked.


	15. Chapter 15

**Uh, oh...things are getting juicy now! Hope you guys enjoy- I'm trying something a little different. **

**Love those reviews!**

Chapter Fifteen

Glinda opened the door to find a devastated Elphaba. The green girl stood with tears in her eyes as Glinda ushered her in and said, "What in Oz happened?!"

"He…he proposed." She said, finding her way to the couch, wiping tears from her cheeks.

"And?" Glinda said, sitting next to her friend.

"I said no. He's still in my apartment."

"Why did you say no?"

"I couldn't live like that anymore. I love him, but I just…" Elphaba didn't finish.

"Elphie, come here." She hugged her friend as she cried into her embrace. "Who knows, after this is all over, maybe you'll make up? Anything can happen these days."

After a few minutes, Elphaba grew silent. When Glinda tried to break the embrace, she realized that she had fallen asleep. She lay her down and put a blanket over her as Elphaba drifted into a dreamless sleep.

Fiyero sat in the same spot for hours. Elphaba had _left _him. She said _no._ When it first happened, he didn't believe it. Then he accepted the reality around him and wept for the first time in a long time.

She had a point. Was the Wizard just going to accept their elopement? Legally he couldn't do anything about it, but he wouldn't be happy about it. So, he decided to do the thing that would make him feel better- drink.

He headed down to the local tavern and for the next several hours submersed himself in the strongest liquor money could buy (of which, he had no money.) After he had more than enough of his fill, he paid what he could with the money he was saving for Elphaba's engagement ring.

When what he had wasn't enough, the bartender logically demanded more.

"I…I gots nothing!" Fiyero said, slurring his words.

"Do you know what happens to drunks who don't pay?" the barkeep said.

Fiyero laughed, "I…I am the captain of the…the guard!" he said, trying to stand.

"Boys, rough him up until he coughs up some change." The barkeep summoned three men who promptly beat the life out of Fiyero. He tried to fight back, but was too inebriated to make a fist.

When he was barely conscious with a black eye, four cracked ribs, and several broken bones, they threw him outside as the sun stated to dawn over the eastern horizon. It was early in the work day when Fiyero gained enough strength to venture to the Palace. He was still very inebriated, so he went in, guns blazing.

The Wizard sat on his throne as a drunk Fiyero came stumbling into the throne room.

"You….you cost me…everything!" Fiyero yelled.

"Captain, what-"

"I lost her because of you! You ruined my life!"

"What is the meaning of this?!" The Wizard said, standing.

"All I wanted was to marry her…and you outlawed it! I love her, and you took her away from me!"

"Guards!"

As the guards seized Fiyero, he said, "There is no need. I quit!"

"Oh, my dear Captain…no one comes into my presence and speaks words like that to me. I will relieve you of your duties as soon as you've served your punishment." He turned away from Fiyero, "Throw him in the pit."

Fiyero screamed in resistance, but screamed in vain. Several minutes after, Elphaba came into the throne room, "Good morning, your Ozness. Having a good day?"

He smiled at Elphaba, "Extraordinary."


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanks for reviewing! As this one comes to a close, I'm looking for new ideas to write about. If you know something...sharing is encouraged! Love you guys!**

**Reviews make me smileeeeeee**

Chapter Sixteen

Fiyero looked through the crack in the wall of the pit. It showed a passing street, full of life and hope. Just like he remembered.

After all, he'd been here once before when he acted out of turn during his training. They would come in and beat him before they gave him his meal. He tried to keep track of the days he spent there, but was fruitless. He would look out of that same crack for hours as his only way of keeping his sanity.

And he was right back where he started after all these years. He just thought of what would come when he was released and free of the Wizard's rules.

Elphaba didn't notice Fiyero's absence for quite some time. She figured he wanted nothing to do with her, and she accepted that. She worked without restraint for the first time in months.

Glinda, on the other hand, was certain that something was awry with Fiyero. She sat Elphaba down one afternoon to discuss her theory.

"Something's wrong with him, Elphie."

"Maybe he just doesn't want to see me. I know I wouldn't want to see me if I rejected a marriage proposal. He's probably fine, Glin."

"Have you met Fiyero? He's crazy about you, Elphie. He wouldn't give up so easily. And if anyone has seen him, it's the Wizard."

"You really think so?"

"Who else?"

Elphaba looked at her friend, "I think he's taking time to himself, or he's gone. Glin, we were over the moment he dropped to one knee."

"Well, are you over him?"

"Of course not. Glin, I love him."

Glinda sighed at Elphaba.

"What?" Elphaba said, turning hostile.

"I know something's wrong, Elphie. I just know it."

"I honestly don't think its cause for concern. "

"Can I ask you an honest question?"

"I can't stop you."

"Would you have said yes if you weren't working for the Wizard?"

Elphaba looked at her friend, "Yeah, I would have. Without hesitation, actually. I just feel like if our situation was different we'd be a lot happier."

"What's stopping you from quitting?"

Elphaba paused, "…He wouldn't want me too. Personally, if it came down to him or my job, no strings attached, I'd choose him in a heartbeat."

"You really love him…don't you?"

She smiled at her friend, "Yeah, I really do. I just wish things were different. That's all."

Glinda hugged her friend, that foreboding feeling getting stronger that Fiyero was in trouble.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

After twenty-two sunrises, Fiyero saw his cell door open to find the Wizard and two guards standing behind him. The Wizard tossed some oversized clothing his way and said, "You're being released. This also concludes your position in my court. I would banish you, but I'm feeling merciful today."

Fiyero, from lack of water, whispered, "You are insane."

The Wizard laughed, "I was expecting something along the lines of…worthless lout or…foolish ruler. That works too, I suppose. You will say that you were on a military operation that went south. So long, Fiyero."

Fiyero spit in his direction, but he was already gone. The two guards escorted him outside of the palace and left.

And there he was, after weeks of complete isolation, and all he wanted to do was to find Elphaba.

Elphaba worked the entire duration of Fiyero's absence. She became closer to the Wizard and excelled in her field. While she was heading home from work one day, she noticed quite a quarrel on the side of the street at the door of her apartment building. When she approached, she noticed a tall man in oversized clothes arguing with the doorman.

When she tried to slide past, she heard the man call her name, "Elphaba?"

She whipped around to the all to familiar voice and looked at him. He was Fiyero, only with two black eyes, a limp in his leg, and a large amount of visible scars. She put her hand over her mouth, "…Fiyero?"

"Please, help me. They just let me go-"

"He's with me," she told the doorman, "Come on, Yero." She looped his arm around her shoulders, trying to relieve weight from his leg.

When they arrived at her apartment, she sat him down on the couch and asked, "What in Oz happened to you?"

"…Water…" he said, and she fetched a glass that he immediately chugged down, panting after the glass was finished. He cleared his throat, "That night, I went to a bar, got drunk, and ended up spitting some nasty words at the Wizard. He threw me into the pit, the same place he put me in some years ago when I was training to be Captain. They…they beat me, starved me…for three weeks. Then, when my punishment was over…he just let me go."

She sighed, "They beat the life out of you."

He chuckled, "Really? I found my vacation quite relaxing." He said, cracking a small smile.

She smiled back, "You haven't changed a bit." She stood up and went to the kitchen. She made him something to eat, but by the time she brought it to him, he was fast asleep on the couch.

She smiled at him and went across the hall to find Glinda.

"Elphie? What's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost."

Elphaba sat Glinda down and explained the past event. "Elphie! I told you something was wrong!"

"I'm sorry, Glin. I should have listened to you. I just thought-"

"It's alright, Elphaba. You might want to go back to him. I'll check in on you in the morning." She bid Elphaba goodbye and Elphaba returned to her apartment.

She looked at a sleeping Fiyero, and smiled as she went to bed.

**Ohhhh its really getting good now! Love those reviews!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry for the late upload, but I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter Eighteen

Fiyero woke to an empty house during the middle of the workday. He stood up only to rediscover all of his injuries. When he made it over, he looked in the mirror. He hadn't looked at himself since he was put in the pit, and quite frankly, was shocked at how he looked.

Most of his face was swollen, there were scars over the front and back of his chest, and you could tell there was something wrong with his leg.

A frown found his face, and he decided to go over to his apartment, where the key was still under the welcome mat. When he unlocked the door and looked in, it was just like he left it.

He went to the kitchen and found a bottle of his favorite Ozian Whiskey, and took a swig. The burning sensation left a smile on his face, and he took another.

Elphaba worried about Fiyero while she was at work. She tried to maintain her worry while she was with the Wizard, but he seemed to catch on sooner or later.

"Everything alright, Elphaba?"

She turned to him, "No, your Ozness. My apologies if I was distracting you."

"Come now, what is troubling you?"

"Just a few personal matters is all. Nothing too serious, I assure you."

"Well, if you need something, just say the word. I'm here to help you, Elphaba." He said with a small smile.

Elphaba saw Fiyero's tattered body in his eyes and forced a smile of her own, "Thank you, your Ozness." She said as she left the throne room to tend to other matters.

Elphaba went home earlier than usual that night. She opened the door to find her apartment empty, and a moderate wave of panic came over her. She searched her apartment, only to find that no one else was there.

So, in her haste, she went across the hall to Fiyero's old apartment, hoping he was in there. When she knocked on the door, it opened by itself, and sighed a sigh of relief when she saw Fiyero on the couch.

"You had me worried. I thought you were gone."

Fiyero turned to her and slurred, "Whaaat?"

Elphaba looked at him with a furrowed brow, "Yero, is everything alright?"

He nodded his head, burping.

She looked at him and said, "Are you drunk?"

He looked back at her saying, "Juustt a little." He said pinching his fingers together.

She smiled at his state, "This really isn't the best time to be drunk, Yero. What if you hurt yourself?"

He waved it off as he tried to stand, which ended with him falling back down on the couch.

"Whoa, there big guy. Stay here, and I'll go get you something to eat, ok?"

He nodded, and Elphaba left.

The pair ate dinner together, and after a few hours, Fiyero, for the most part, returned to his regular mental state.

After a while of light conversation, Elphaba said, "I thought you left."

Fiyero replied, "I just went to my apartment. I-"

"No, I mean, I thought you left, when you were in the Palace."

"Fae, I wouldn't dream of leaving. Where would I go? Back to my parents?! Oz, no."

"Yero, maybe you should try and get in contact with them. They could help you."

"How can you say that?" he said, his expression growing angered.

"What happened to you wasn't your fault! Sure, you pissed off the Wizard, but you've turned out to be a great person ever since you left. A different person."

He sighed through his nose, "I'll think about it."

When Elphaba got up to leave, Fiyero quickly said, "Fae?"

"Yeah?" she said, turning towards him.

"Where are we? In our relationship?"

"I don't know."

"I meant what I said the last time you saw me. Every word."

She smiled, "Oz, I believe you. Good night, Yero."

"Goodnight, Fae." He watched as she closed the door behind her.


	19. Chapter 19

**Loved the four reviews last chapter! Keep it up guys, and stay awesome!**

Chapter Nineteen

In the early hours of the morning, Elphaba woke to bloodcurdling screams from Fiyero's apartment. She immediately went over and unlocked the door to find Fiyero thrashing and screaming in his bed.

"No! NO!" he screamed.

"Fiyero!" Elphaba yelled, shaking him to wake up.

Finally, in a cold sweat, Fiyero woke to find a worried Elphaba next to him.

She pulled him into her embrace as his breathing slowed, "That sounded bad, Yero. Are you alright?"

He sighed, "They're so much worse than they were before. It, it just feels so real." He said, holding his head in his hands.

"Scoot over."

"What?"

"Scoot over. I'm staying with you."

"Fae, you don't-"

"You can't change my mind. Besides, I know you would do the same for me. Wouldn't you?"

"Without a doubt." Fiyero said as he made room for Elphaba. She lay her head on his scar-filled chest and said, "I'm so sorry this happened to you." as she traced them with her finger.

"You couldn't do anything. It's not your fault."

"I could have come looking for you. If I wasn't so stubborn, I could've listened to Glinda for once in my life and maybe have found you. Before things got to bad."

"I wish that I didn't say those idiotic comments in front of the most powerful man in Oz."

She laughed.

"Really, if you think about it, this is kind of a solution to our problem."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't work for him anymore, and that was the whole dilemma. We can have a genuine relationship, Fae."

"A genuine relationship…"

"Listen, I want what you want. No matter what, what you say goes. I'll respect your decision, one hundred percent."

She leaned up and gave him a sweet kiss. "That sounds nice."

He kissed her back, "Thank Oz, I thought you were going to give me the boot."

"Yero, I would give you fair warning before that happened."

"Really?"

"Absolutely not."

They both laughed, "So you're ok with this? Like, dating?"

"Yero, this is what we've been waiting for. A new start. I think that nothing but good can come from this."

"I'm glad to hear it." He said as he yawned.

Elphaba kissed him goodnight and the two slept soundly for the rest of the night.


	20. Chapter 20

**Almost to 75 reviews! Hope you guys are liking it so far!**

Chapter Twenty

Fiyero stirred when he felt Elphaba get out of bed and she said, "Yero, I have to go. I'll see you later."

He nodded and gave her a quick kiss, and she smiled, "I missed those." She said, returning it.

"Have a good day, Fae. I'll be here when you get back." He said as she walked through the door. Fiyero sighed a happy sigh as he leaned back on his pillow, "Oz, it's like she never left."

Elphaba got ready for work and arrived right on time. She greeted the Wizard, "Good morning, your Ozness."

"Morning, Elphaba. We are getting our new captain of the guard today."

"Who is he?"

"His name is Avaric and is from Quox."

"He's come a long way for this job."

"He's supposedly the best at what he does. How do you feel about him, since the last one entranced you?"

She looked at him, "Maybe he'll be more professional than Fiyero was." She said, smiling on the inside.

"I agree. Here he comes now." He said, standing. A tall and dashing brown-eyed man came in and the Wizard said, "Welcome, Captain. This is the Grand Vizier, Elphaba Thropp."

"Nice to make your acquaintance, Captain Avaric."

"The honor is mine, Miss Thropp. The Wizard failed to mention your astounding beauty." He said, flashing a smile.

Elphaba chuckled, "Flattering too. Welcome, again." She said as she left the room. When she was out of sight, she had to take a deep breath. He was handsome, but she could tell that he had an unusual personality, like that of the Wizard.

The Wizard soon called her back, and she carried on without seeing him for the remainder of the day.

When she arrived home, she went to Fiyero and told him of the new captain. He replied, "He sounds like he wants something. I would be careful around him, taking many precautions."

"I just have this uneasy feeling about him, and not to mention that the Wizard has been especially clingy lately."

"In what way?" he said, leaning in closer to her.

"He always asks my opinion and about my personal problems. It all started not long after you went missing."

Fiyero looked at the floor, "He's trying to get closer to you, and not in a genuine way." He cursed, "Oz, I just wish I was there to protect you."

"I wish you were there too."

He embraced her, and just then there was a knock on Fiyero's door. Fiyero got up and opened the door to find a brown-eyed man in his old uniform standing on the other side of the door.


	21. Chapter 21

**Over 75 reviews! You guys are the best! Seriously, the best!**

**Hope you guys are enjoying! Haven't exactly finished this story yet, but I'm getting there...**

Chapter Twenty-One

"Who are you?" A shirtless Fiyero said to the man standing outside of his door.

"I'm Avaric, the new captain of the guard."

"What do you want?"

"Well, the captain of the guard is provided with a place to stay as long as he's employed in the Emerald City. As of today, this is my new apartment."

"Fiyero, who is that?" Elphaba said as she came to the door, "Oh, hello Avaric."

"Miss Thropp." He turned back to Fiyero, "Listen, I'll stay in a hotel tonight, but I expect you gone this time tomorrow." He said, as he left leaving Fiyero. "Goodnight, Miss Thropp." He said with a smile as Fiyero closed the door in his face.

Fiyero turned around, steaming with anger. Elphaba went to his side and said, "You can stay with me. Don't let this get to you."

"Please tell me you won't fall for him." He said, looking at her with pleading eyes.

She looked at him and said, "I could never. I'm with you, Yero. You've turned my world around, and I don't want to fall for anyone else."

He smiled a little, "What are you saying?"

She sighed, "Oz, I'm falling for you."

He kissed her deeply and said, "I love you, you know." She returned the kiss and said,

"I love you too." She looked at him, "Everything is going to work out. I'm sure you can rebuild and we can move past this."

"Fae, I don't know anything else besides that Palace. I've got no skills, a terrible record…no one will hire me."

"We'll figure something out." She kissed him again. "Let's go to bed, I'm exhausted." The two retired to a peaceful sleep.

The next day at work, Elphaba caught Glinda up with the recent events. Once she was finished, she said, "Poor Fiyero. Where is he going to stay?"

"With me." Elphaba said.

"Are you two back together?"

Elphaba smiled and said, "I…I said I loved him yesterday night."

"Elphie! This is huge! I'm so happy for you!"

"Thanks Glin. These past few days…its like the proposal didn't happen. Now nothing is in between us that can get in our way."

"What happened when you said it?"

"He just…lit up. It was indescribable."

"Elphie…you're in love!" she squealed.

"Keep it down Glin, I don't want too many people knowing. Its very sensitive."

Just then Avaric walked past the two and stopped when he saw Elphaba, "Miss Thropp, I wanted to apologize for last night. You shouldn't have seen that."

"It's fine, Captain. All is well. Fiyero is moving out as we speak."

"He seems like an protective man."

"Quite the opposite, actually."

"Hmm, seems like he was threatened by me last night, that's all. Tell me, does he hover?"

"Don't you have to order someone around Captain?"

He smiled, "No, just going down to the pit. Nice to see you both." He said as he walked away.

Elphaba sighed in frustration, "I despise him."

"That was just rude." Glinda said.

When the two adjourned, Elphaba returned to the Wizard's side, "Elphaba," he said, "Avaric said he ran into Fiyero last night. You were with him."

"That is accurate."

"How is he feeling these days?"

Elphaba winced, "Doing quite well, thank you for asking."

"Has he said anything about me?"

She shook her head, "No. All he told me was that a mission went wrong and he decided it was time to leave." She said, remembering the faux reason for Fiyero's torture.

"Ah, I see. That is all for today, you may return home."

"Thank you, your Ozness." She said as she left to return to Fiyero, smiling because she couldn't wait to see him.


	22. Chapter 22

**Still haven't finished it. Lol.**

Chapter Twenty-Two

Elphaba came home to an apartment full of boxes. As she looked around, she called out, "Fiyero? I'm home." She walked around to find him in the guest bedroom, with a bottle of liquor in his hand.

She looked at him with a frown, "Yero?"

He looked at her with hazy eyes, "Heyyyy Fae." He said with a smile.

"This isn't good for you. I know you're upset, but this could turn into a problem soon enough."

"I…I jussst started thinkin about that dude, and how I don't have any monehh, and I found this greattt bottle." He said slowly, slurring his words.

"Fiyero, I'm going to Glinda's. I'll come back in a while…when you're sober."

Elphaba walked quickly out of the door, slamming it behind her. She went to her friend opening the door saying, "He's drunk, again."

"That's two nights in a row."

"Yeah, I know. Whenever he starts to think about me or the fact that he can't get a job, he just goes straight for it."

"He has been through an ordeal…" Glinda said, looking away.

"But there are better ways for him to deal with it than drinking so much that he can't stand up without falling!"

"You make a point, Elphie. Whenever he sobers up, I would have a serious chat with him."

And that is exactly what Elphaba planned to do when she stepped back into her apartment later that night.

Fiyero was sitting on the couch twiddling his thumbs when he saw her, "Fae, I'm-"

"Don't say anything, Fiyero. You and I need to talk about some things, and right now, I'll do the talking." Fiyero nodded and she continued, "What I came home to was unacceptable. This isn't the way to deal with problems, and for me, it only makes things worse. Fiyero, I love you, but if this turns into a problem, I'll have to ask you to leave." She sighed, "You can speak now."

"Fae, I wanted to say I'm so sorry. I just got into a rut, and things got out of hand, but I swear to you that I won't do it again. I promise."

"Don't do it again." She said, looking into his eyes.

He shook his head, and she gave him a sweet kiss. Since it was late, the two retired together, Elphaba hoping that Fiyero would heed her warning.

The next morning, Fiyero woke to an empty bed with a note on Elphaba's pillow. It read- _Yero, had to slip out early. Be back tonight. Love you!- Fae._

He smiled at the note and went to the kitchen where the rest of his liquor was. He took the remaining bottles and poured them down the sink without another sip.

If drinking meant losing Elphaba, he didn't want anymore to do with it.


	23. Chapter 23

**Enjoy! Keep those reviews coming!**

Chapter Twenty-Three

And so, Elphaba and Fiyero spent several weeks in loving bliss. Fiyero hadn't taken a sip of liquor since his ultimatum, and he was so happy. Although he'd looked for a job, he'd found no luck anywhere in the Emerald City.

Elphaba tried to be encouraging for him, but he was pretty saddened by his recent luck.

One morning, Elphaba casually said, "What about talking to your parents?"

Fiyero stopped what he was doing and turned to her, "This again?" he said with a frown coming on his face.

She went to him and said, "Yero, its just an idea. Maybe they've been trying to get in touch with you for years, and you just don't know it! I'm sure once you explain yourself to them about what's been going on, they can help you."

"I don't need their help." He said, crossing his arms.

"Yero, I'm not asking you to show up at their doorstep, just write to them."

"I'll think about it."

She smiled and kissed him sweetly, "Thank you."

He kissed her back, "You are quite welcome."

Elphaba looked at the time and kissed him again, saying, "I'll see you later, I love you, Yero my hero."

"I love you, too Fae." He said as she left, leaving him alone, just like a normal day.

Hours after Elphaba left, Fiyero heard a knock on the door. When he opened it, he was stunned to see Avaric on the other side, holding a bottle of Ozian Whiskey in his hand.

"What do you want?" Fiyero said defensively.

"I just wanted to make things right between us, Fiyero. We didn't get off to a great start, and I just wanted to offer a peace treaty." Fiyero eyed the bottle and swallowed hard, "You do like Ozian Whiskey, don't you?"

"Thanks, but I don't drink anymore." He said, returning to Avaric.

"Hmm. Well, I'll just leave it here if you change your mind."

"Please don't."

"I insist. I won't drink it, and I'm sure you will eventually. Maybe Elphaba will." He laughed at the mention of her name, "She is _something._" He looked back at Fiyero, "See you later."

Fiyero slammed the door in his face and put his head in his hands. There it was, that infamous bottle that had comforted him so many times before. He could feel it burning from the outside of the door into his mind.

"I…I have a problem." He said, silent tears flowing down his cheeks. He quickly wrote a note to Elphaba, gathered a few essentials, and took one last look at the apartment before leaving.

When he stepped outside of the door, he picked up the bottle and took a swig. _Ahhh, _he thought. _That feels better_. He set his things down and went back inside, drinking the entire bottle before the hour was up.

Elphaba was working on paperwork when Avaric approached her, "You know Miss Elphaba, I have to say, that Fiyero is quite the liar."

"Please, leave from my presence." She said, paying him no mind.

"I left him some quality liquor a while ago, and he said he wasn't going to drink it. Because of you."

She smiled, "Please, leave from my presence."

"Well, too bad that bottle isn't outside of your door anymore. He drank it. Just thought I should let you know."

When he left, Elphaba's smile faded, and she raced back home. She threw open the door to find an inebriated Fiyero on the couch.

He stood up and attempted to speak, but she slapped him before he could say anything.

"How dare you! You made me a promise, and now look at you!"

The slap brought him around, "Fae, listen-"

"Don't tell me to do anything! Get out!"

He looked at her, angry tears coming out of her eyes and he said, "I love you so much, Fae." as he walked out of the apartment, leaving the note on the outside of the door and gathering his belongings.

Elphaba collapsed on the couch in tears, and after a few minutes, went out to let him back in but found the note. It read, _Fae, First I wanted to say that I love you more than life itself, and for this reason, I must leave. I have a problem and this one can't be fixed while I'm with you, in the Emerald City. I'm going home, for the first time in eight years to get some help. I don't know when I'll be back, but when I do I promise I'll be a new person. A person ready to love you right, without this problem getting in the way of things. I'm sorry it had to come to this. I made this choice on my own, and I figured I'd have my last drink before I left. I love you so much, Fae. I'll see you soon, green girl._


	24. Chapter 24

**Making those plays! Enjoy!**

Chapter Twenty-Four

-One Year Later-

Elphaba sat next to the Wizard as requested for his private meeting with Avaric. Things had calmed down since the events of the previous year. Glinda went back to Shiz, Fiyero was supposedly with his parents, and Elphaba was the only one left.

"I have gathered you two here for a reason." The Wizard stated, "Listen, I'm not going to be able to rule forever, and I had a wonderful idea a while ago that I've been thinking about for a while." He cleared his throat, "I think you two should marry, and that way, you can rule Oz when my time has come. You two are the most loyal employees I have ever had, and I wouldn't choose anyone else. What do you say?"

Elphaba saw the only thing she ever saw in the Wizard's eyes- pain, suffering, and torture. What would he do to her if she refused? Send her to the pit, or even kill her?

She knew one thing for sure; she was terrified of his wrath.

"If Elphaba wants too, I will, your Ozness." Avaric said.

Avaric's personality had improved gradually over the past year. He was nicer and more of a gentleman than he had been. For Elphaba, he was a friend, and she was grateful for him.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea, your Ozness." She said, putting a fake smile on her face.

"Splendid! Granted, the wedding plans will take a while, and your announcement has to be made in the coming weeks, but this will all have a happy ending, I assure you!"

The Wizard left the room, and Avaric spoke up, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

She sighed, "I have no choice. Do you want to do this?"

"I just think you deserve someone who will tell you that you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen."

"Someone like you?" she said, smiling at him.

He shrugged, smiling, "Maybe." He stood, "Well, I have to get back. Have a nice day, Elphaba."

"You as well, Avaric." Once he left the room, she sat there in silence. "Maybe he isn't coming back after all." She smiled, thinking of Avaric, "Maybe."

She got up and left the room, smiling, hoping that something good would come of her situation.

After a few days, the Wizard suddenly called Elphaba into the throne room. When she arrived, she saw Avaric his show uniform, and he approached her, bending to one knee when he was close.

"Elphaba, I think you are the most beautiful person I have ever seen. I've never met a girl like you whose cast such a spell on me, and I wouldn't want to ask this question to anyone else," he cleared his throat and grabbed her hand, "Will you marry me?"

Elphaba smiled a truly genuine smile and said, "Yes!" he slipped an emerald ring onto her finger and gently kissed her.

The Wizard and the small audience roared in applause and proceeded to take pictures of the happy couple. When all of the press was over, Avaric walked Elphaba home and before turning to his apartment said, "Elphaba, I really meant what I said."

"I believe you, Avaric. You know, I might not be super willing to share my feelings, but just give me time. That's all I ask."

"No rush. Whatever you want to do."

She then said, "Goodnight, Avaric." as she leaned into him, and he accepted the small kiss.

"Goodnight, Elphaba." He smiled at her and she went into her apartment. For the first time, she felt like she'd seen the genuine Avaric she'd wanted to see all this time.

Elphaba and Avaric walked to work together, exchanging light conversation. When they arrived, the Wizard said, "There is an important delegate from the Vinkus coming to discuss borders. He is top priority."

"Your Ozness, who is the Delegate?"

"His name is Turc Phelt. I've dealt with him before."

When it was time, Elphaba announced the next visitor to the Wizard, "Delegate from the Vinkus here to discuss expanding borders, you may enter. Approach the Wizard, and bow." When the man came foreword, it wasn't Turc Phelt.

It was Fiyero.


	25. Chapter 25

**On the last chapter of this story, and I just can't finish it! Ugh.**

Chapter Twenty- Five

Elphaba's eyes widened at the sight of him. He looked excited, youthful…happy. Not to mention he'd completely recovered from his wounds and put on more muscle than before.

The Wizard gaped at him, "Oz, Fiyero Tiggular. You have some nerve showing your face around here again."

Fiyero looked at Elphaba and smiled, "Turc couldn't make it, so I volunteered to come. It's good to see you again, Elphaba."

The Wizard looked at Elphaba with daggers in his eyes and she responded, "Pl…please state your business with his Ozness."

Fiyero turned his attention back to the Wizard, "I've brought the papers for you to sign, your Ozness. No rush, I'll be here for a few days." He said, turning to leave. Before he turned his back, he winked at Elphaba, and she had to look away to avoid fainting. When he was gone, the Wizard said,

"You are engaged, Elphaba. Remember that. You are dismissed." He said angrily.

Elphaba went to her office to settle her thoughts. Fiyero was here. He actually _came back. _The moment she let him go he'd reappeared in her life. She had to talk to him.

When she arrived at her office, a note was on her desk. It read, _I'll be at my hotel room, across from the palace. – F._ Elphaba gathered her things and left for the hotel room. She found his room and took a deep breath before knocking on the door.

Fiyero opened the door, "Hey, Fae." He said. When she saw him, she embraced him as tears slipped down her cheeks.

"I thought you weren't coming back."

He hugged her tighter, "Why would you ever think that?" he broke the hug and said, "I didn't want to come back until I knew I was ready."

They both sat down and Fiyero explained his story, "When I went back, my parents accepted me with open arms. They were so proud of everything I'd accomplished. I told them about you and how you changed my life, and they helped me kick my problem. It took a while, but I finally did it. This was the perfect opportunity for me to come for you."

"Fiyero, I'm so happy for you!"

"Well, lets get out of here. I can't wait for you to see the Vinkus."

"Yero…listen, I can't come with you."

"Why not?" he said, reaching for her hand, but seeing the engagement ring for the first time. "Wha….Who?"

"Avaric proposed to me yesterday. Once we're married, the Wizard wants us to rule. I didn't have a choice, Yero."

"Fae, you could have said no! I mean, I told you I was coming back for you!"

"393 days with no letter, no sign of you. I thought you were gone. Besides, every time I look into the Wizard's eyes, I see you with your skin tattered and fear. I can't say no to him, Yero." She said as she started to cry.

He hugged her and said, "It's alright, I'm here now."

She looked in his eyes and for the first time wondered if she wanted to be with him or Avaric.

"What's wrong?" he said, searching her eyes for an answer.

She answered with her deep kiss, which he melted into. Elphaba was in a war between herself and sooner or later she was going to have to choose.

**Please don't hate me. :)**


	26. Chapter 26

**100 Reviews! You guys are seriously the best when it comes to making me feel like the happiest person ever! All my love and affection be bestowed upon you.**

Chapter Twenty-Six

She woke up next to Fiyero that morning. She traced the scars on his chest while he was still asleep, noticing how they'd faded a little. He stirred soon after her,

"Morning." He said, giving her a small kiss.

"Morning." She said, getting out of the bed. "I have to go to work, so I'll see you later."

"Fae, is everything alright?" he said, taking her hand.

"I-I just need some time to think, that's all." She said letting it go.

"I'll be here when you get off of work, if you want to talk." She nodded and left the hotel room.

She met up with Avaric before going into the palace, "Hey," he said, smiling, "I couldn't find you last night. Everything alright?"

"Yeah, I just had to think about some stuff, that's all."

"How was Fiyero?" he said, and she stopped cold in her tracks. "I'm not mad. I saw it coming."

"Avaric, listen, I don't know what to do!"

He sighed, "Follow your heart. No matter how the Wizard might react." He said, as he went inside the palace without another word to his fiancée.

Elphaba stood outside of the palace and started to cry. She loved Fiyero more than anything, but he abandoned her and left her to the Wizard's wrath. Avaric was so nice to her, and if she left the Wizard would have her head. She felt like she could have a safe, comfortable life with Avaric.

She went inside the palace and took her normal duties. During the day, she spotted Avaric talking to the Wizard, but she couldn't overhear the conversation. She went through the rest of the day with no encounters, and walked back to the hotel.

She knocked on the door and Fiyero opened it, "Hey-"

She let herself in and sat down saying, "I need to get something off of my chest."

"Ok…" he said, confused and sitting next to her.

"I loved you more than anyone else, and you cut me off for a year. _A year._ Avaric was so nice to me, and my closest friend. The next thing I know he's proposing to me and I thought, this could work out. Now you're here and I know if the Wizard finds out he'll kill me. I accepted the proposal because I was so afraid, and you were no where to be found." She sighed, "I'm in this mess, and I don't know if I can get out of it."

He tried to soothe her, "But I'm here now and I love you so much, Fae. Every minute I spent away from you was an eternity and now I just look at you and you're so incredibly beautiful. I told you that when I came back I'd be a new person, and I am. I'll protect you from him, you have to believe me."

She sniffled, "Are you mad?"

He laughed, "Mad? How could I be mad at you? I love you, green girl. I feel like I'll never be able to tell you how sorry I am for cutting you off. But I'm here, and we can be together."

She looked into his eyes and saw _her _Yero, the genuine, loving, caring man she fell in love with.

She smiled and blushed. He put his hand to her cheek, and the two shared the most meaningful kiss they ever had. Fiyero had his answer, and for the first time in a long time, Elphaba did too.


	27. Chapter 27

**Maybe things will turn out alright... ;)**

Chapter Twenty-Seven

Elphaba left early the next morning to her apartment. Before she entered her own, she knocked on Avaric's door, and he answered.

"Hey." He said, smiling at her.

"Hey," she said, looking down at the ring on her finger, "I've been thinking, and I've made my choice." She took a deep breath and removed the ring, pressing it to his hand, "I'm so sorry, Av. I choose him."

He continued to smile at her, "I'm proud of you, Elphaba. Don't apologize. I'll find someone just like you did." He looked at her, "What are you going to tell the Wizard?"

"That I quit. Fiyero's coming with me to do it." She grabbed his hand saying, "You are one of my best friends, Av. Never forget that." She said as she turned and went into her apartment. When she closed the door, she shed a tear for Avaric, but she knew what her heart felt. She dressed and headed to work.

She met Fiyero outside of the palace, smiling as she went to him. He looked at her and said,

"Are you ready for this?"

She took a deep breath, "Ready as I'll ever be." And with that, she went with him inside the palace. When they entered the throne room, the Wizard was sitting on his throne reading a document.

Without looking up, he said, "Oh, Elphaba. I was going to let you run Oz." he looked up at her and Fiyero, "But it seems you have other plans."

She spoke, "I cannot express how grateful I am for this opportunity, your Ozness. I wouldn't be where I am without you. However, I need to move on. I'm here to resign from my position as your Royal Grand Vizier."

"And what of your fiancé?" he said, turning his head.

"I broke off the engagement this morning. With all due respect, Avaric would make a great ruler in the future."

"Your Ozness, he's-"

"I don't want to hear from you!" he said, snapping at Fiyero, "You have caused me more trouble than you were ever worth! Do you even know why I hired you?"

Fiyero clenched his jaw and didn't reply.

"I thought you could turn into something great. And now look at you, a washed up prince! A shell of a man!"

"He's more of a man than you ever were!" Elphaba said, "Next time you accuse someone of that, take a good look in the mirror. You're just a coward hiding behind a title."

He looked at Elphaba, "You would have been great. Once you walk out of that door, it's over."

"It was over the second you started manipulating me." she said, turning with Fiyero to leave. The Wizard let them go, seeing no other way to convince Elphaba to stay.

Once they were outside, Elphaba looked at Fiyero and said, "It's not true, what he said."

He smiled at her, "I know." He kissed her, and she said,

"What now?"

"How about a trip to the Vinkus?"

She smiled. "Sounds wonderful." Fiyero looked at Elphaba and felt the ring in his pocket as he smiled at her, finally feeling free.


	28. Chapter 28

**You guys just freakin rock. That is all. :DDD**

Chapter Twenty- Eight

Not soon after, Elphaba and Fiyero fled the Emerald City. Fiyero had a carriage waiting for them and the two were gone by mid-afternoon. The Wizard went into a frenzy to find a new Grand Vizier and soon enough Elphaba's face was plastered on every newspaper in Oz.

On their journey, Fiyero sat with Elphaba in the carriage. He looked over at her as she looked out of the window, "So, you don't have any questions?"

She looked at him, "Of you? A thousand."

"Well, we've got some time to spare. Ask away."

"What happened while you were gone?"

He sighed, "It took me a few weeks to get back home. I went all the way by foot, getting scraps to eat. When I got back home, I was filthy, starving, and exhausted. When I saw my parents, they both left their thrones to come and embrace me like I never did anything wrong. They helped me get back on my feet over the next few months. I told them everything- from when they kicked me out to getting Captain of the Guard, to finding you."

She smiled at him, blushing, and he continued, "Then they started grooming me to be King. Sure, it wasn't ideal, but a six-month crash course was all they could give me. When the opportunity arose and I felt ready, I came back for you."

"They're gonna think I drove you to drink!" she said, rubbing her forehead.

He laughed and said, "Fae, you saved my life! I had that problem long before you came into my life. They already love you." He said, taking her hands.

She looked at him with an unsure stare.

"And I love you." He said, leaning in closer. "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me, and I wouldn't dream of being with anyone else." he paused, looking into her brown depths, "It's funny, I didn't imagine it this way."

She looked at him with a confused stare.

"I just wanted to let you know that I love you more than I can ever express to you Fae, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you." He reached in his pocked for the ring he carried with him, "I've carried this ring in my pocket for the past eight months, just waiting for this very moment."

Elphaba, in shock, covered her mouth with her hand, grinning and tearing up, "Elphaba Melena Thropp, will you marry me?"

He held the ring in front of her, and she remembered the last time she saw it so long ago when she walked out on Fiyero.

She knew that she never wanted to do that again. She wanted to be with Fiyero for the rest of their lives.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes!" she said, wrapping her arms around him in the smallish space of the carriage.

When they parted, he slipped the ring on her finger and they looked at each other. Fiyero kissed her intensely, savoring this moment of bliss. When they broke apart, they pressed their foreheads together and Fiyero said,

"Thank Oz,"

"What?" she said, contently.

"I'm so glad that worked better than last time."

She laughed at him and kissed him again, pulling him in deeper and wrapping her hands around his neck.


	29. Chapter 29

**The struggle to write the last chapter is SO REAL.**

Chapter Twenty-Nine

The pair reached the Vinkus very quickly. When they were standing outside of Kiamo Ko, Elphaba said, "Are you sure they'll like me?"

Fiyero smiled at her, taking her hand and leading her into the castle. When they entered, Elphaba took in the sight of the castle. It was more elegant than the Palace she'd been so used to. Fiyero led her into the throne room where there were two adults sitting.

"Yero!" the woman said, standing to greet her son, "It's so good to see you son!"

Fiyero hugged the woman and the man next to him. Fiyero turned to face Elphaba saying, "Mom, Dad, this is Elphaba."

The woman hugged Elphaba, "Oh, Elphaba, we've heard so much about you! We're so glad you're here."

The man extended a hand, "Nice to finally meet the girl of our son's dreams. I'm Niq, Fiyero's father and this is Kells, his mother and my wife."

"So nice to meet you both!" Elphaba said, gaining excitement.

Kells lifted Elphaba's left hand, "Oz, when did this happen?" she said, grinning, "You have to tell us how he did it."

She blushed, looking at her fiancé, "Actually, it was on the way here in the carriage. He just told me how much he loved me and next thing I know there's a ring on my finger."

"That's my boy! Acting on impulse. Reminds me of myself!" Niq said, patting his son.

"Well, I'm sure you both need to get unpacked. Dinner is at seven, and if you need anything just ask." She said as the two went off together.

Fiyero led Elphaba up a staircase to her room which was directly adjacent to Fiyero's. He helped her unpack and held casual conversation, "So, what do you think of them?"

"Your parents? They're so welcoming. More so than my parents anyway."

"You never told me about your parents before."

"What's there to tell? My mother died in childbirth with my sister, who doesn't speak to me, and my father would rather have me as a servant than a daughter."

"Oz, that's awful, Fae."

"It wasn't all bad. I got to go to Shiz, and then I met you, so I say I turned out okay." She said kissing him sweetly.

He looked concerned, "Do you ever talk to your family?"

"No. They don't exactly care what I have to say. Ever since I got the job with the Wizard, I was out of their lives."

"What happens when they notice that you'll be the Queen of the Vinkus?"

"I haven't really thought about that. Maybe they'll reach out to me, but I doubt it. They didn't when I got the second most powerful position in the Emerald City."

He looked at her, "Are you nervous? About being Queen?"

She looked at him, "Maybe a little. I've had lots of practice of running things though. Are you ready to be a King?"

He chuckled, "I'm getting there. As long as you're my queen, I think I'll be fine." He said, coming up behind her and encircling her middle.

She leaned into his embrace and smiled, closing her eyes, "Yeah, me too."


	30. Chapter 30

**Sorry for the mix up! This is the real chapter.**

Chapter Thirty

"I really thought he was annoying at first," Elphaba said at the dinner table describing how she and Fiyero met, "But he really grew on me. After I'd learned of all he'd been through, it was hard not to fall for him." She said, looking at the blue-eyed prince.

"I knew by the second date that she was the one." Fiyero said, looking back at her.

"You did? You didn't let it show." She said.

"Yeah, I didn't want to scare you away. Plus, it was still pretty early on."

Kells spoke up, "Elphaba, I just wanted to say, since we're all here, how happy we are that you're here."

"I wouldn't rather be anywhere else, Kells." She smiled at her soon-to-be mother-in-law.

"We figured that we'd set the wedding soon- how's three weeks?"

The pair looked at each other, and Elphaba said, "That sounds perfect."

"Of course we'll have to show you the ropes, but it's very similar to running the Palace in a way." She said as she rose from her seat.

"We'll start first thing in the morning." Niq said, standing and excusing himself and his wife from the table. They bid the pair goodnight and went their separate ways.

After a few hours, the two retired in separate rooms. Before Fiyero went into his, he stood in Elphaba's doorway, "Hey, Fae?"

"Yeah?" she said as she was brushing her teeth.

"I…I just wanted to apologize-"

"For what?"

"For the way I was back then. You didn't deserve that. You shouldn't have seen that- the way I was."

She turned to him, "Fiyero, it's alright."

"No it's not!" he said, raising his voice.

She went to him and cupped his face in her hands, "Why are you angry? It's over, Yero. I've moved on, Oz, we've moved on. It's behind us." She said searching his eyes.

"Just…how could you stay with someone who gave you so much stress?"

"Because I could see past all of your problems. I saw the real Fiyero, which is the one standing in front of me right now." She said, moving her hands down to his neck and shoulders.

His expression softened, "I…I just real really bad about all of it."

"There were some rough parts, I'll give you that. But just look at us now! We're here, getting _married._"

He leaned his forehead against hers, "We're getting married." He kissed her slowly and deeply, savoring the sensation.

After a few minutes, he pulled away, "Can I ask you something?" he said.

"Sure." She replied.

"Did you ever think I was coming back?"

She bit her lip, "I did for a few months, but after three or four I tried to forget about you."

"Did it work?"

"Oz, no. How could I forget you? Yero, you're the love of my life, and I couldn't forget that if I tried." She looked at his blue eyes, "Did you ever think you were not going to come back?"

He sighed, "I thought that I would come back and you wouldn't want to see me, or that you were already with someone else, but there was no real thought of not trying to get you back."

She kissed him sweetly, "Oh, Yero. You never lost me."


	31. Chapter 31

**Only one more after this! Would you guys be interested in an epilogue? Please, let me know!**

Chapter Thirty-One

Over the course of the next week, Elphaba spent her days learning about her future duties. She and Kells sat down in early in the mornings until late in the afternoon going over what Elphaba was responsible for.

Fiyero's list was about eight times longer. Whenever he sat down with his father, he dreaded the conversation- he felt that he wasn't ever going to be good enough for the Vinkus, and this was a feeling that he'd been battling for a while.

The couple were separated for the majority of the day, only seeing each other at meals. When they finally retired, Fiyero walked Elphaba to her room.

"I missed you." He started.

"I missed you too, Yero." She said, kissing him softly, "Only a few more days," she said.

"Yeah, only a few." He said, kissing her goodnight. The two, unfortunately, slept in different rooms out of the respect for Fiyero's parents.

Fiyero went to his room and struggled to find sleep. There was a feeling inside of him that ate his insides…_just do it._ The voice said, _Just one little slip, and you'll feel so much better…_

Fiyero soon began to sweat as he fought the voice in his head. _You can't resist me for long, you and I both know that. _He started to shake and said, "Get…out.." to the demonic thoughts.

He fought for what seemed like days, finally admitting defeat. On his way to the other side of the castle, he looked at Elphaba's door. He sighed as he knocked on it.

After a few moments, a stirred Elphaba came to the door, "Yero?" she said rubbing her eye, and "It's the middle of the night, is everything alright?"

He looked at her with begging eyes, "Fae…uh, I…I want to drink really bad." He said, the words hurting him to say.

Without another word, she led him in her room, sitting him down on the bed next to her, "Why would you want to drink? Oz, you don't want to get married do you?"

"No, Fae, I just have nights like this, where I get a little voice in my head. They've been happening less and less, but they still feel the same."

She looked at him, "I'm so glad you came to me." she said, hugging him and rubbing his back, "I'm not gonna let you drink, Yero. You have accomplished too much to throw it all away now."

He pulled away, "I'm not going to be a good king, Fae."

She furrowed her brow, "Yero, everyone has some type of struggle in his or her lives. That doesn't mean you're unfit to rule. You are going to be an amazing King, no matter what- and I'll be right by your side the whole time."

"Every past job I've had ended in disaster! That is the universe trying to tell me something."

"Yero, you are going to be great. It's going to be an adjustment, but I promise everything will work out in the end."

He sighed, rubbing his face with his hand, "I just really want a drink." He said, looking at her.

"I know you do, and I'm so happy that you came to me first." She said, kissing him softly. She yawned and the two lie together, Elphaba's head on Fiyero's chest, tracing the scars with her finger.

"Do they look bad?" he said, rubbing her back.

"No," she replied, "Better than they ever had."

"I don't really notice them anymore."

"Is it bad if I kind of like them?"

"Why would you like them? They're wounds that were too deep to completely heal."

"I don't know…like they represent all we've been through. In a good way."

He smiled above her, kissing the top of her head, "I love you, you know."

"More than you could ever know, Yero my hero." She said leaning up to kiss him deeply. They lay there for an unknown amount of time until they both drifted into a deep sleep, hands locked together.


	32. Chapter 32

**Well, this is it. The hardest story I've ever written is over. I'm still thinking about an epilogue though! Hope you all enjoy!**

**NOTE- ch 30 has been updated after a foolishly posted the same chapter twice. ugh.**

Chapter Thirty-Two

On the day of Elphaba's wedding, she awoke to an excited knock on her door. Rubbing her eyes, she went, opening the door to find a familiar blonde standing, "Elphie!" she squealed as the two friends reconciled with an embrace.

"Glin, I missed you so much!" Elphaba broke the hug, "How did you know I was getting married?"

"A best friend knows all." She said, coming into her room, "Besides, did you think I'd let you get married without me?"

"Oz, no." she and the blonde prepared for the coming event. Glinda spent the whole morning helping Elphaba get ready for her big day.

When all was done, Glinda stepped back and said, "Elphie…you look absolutely stunning!" she exclaimed, as she looked at Elphaba in full, "Fiyero is going to die when he sees you!"

Just then, Kells and Niq knocked on the door. As Glinda opened it, Kells stepped in saying, "Elphaba, you look beautiful!" she said as she hugged her.

"It's time, Elphaba." Niq said, hugging her. Elphaba took a deep breath and Niq offered his arm, "May I give you away?"

Elphaba grinned a huge grin, "I wouldn't have it any other way." The group walked to the nearby chapel and stood outside of the double doors. When no one was left besides Niq and Elphaba, he leaned over and said, "We love you Elphaba." as the doors opened.

Fiyero looked up from his feet to find the most gorgeous Elphaba he'd ever seen. It was like seeing her for the first time all over again, in the Wizard's palace so long ago. She looked at him with a blushing smile, seeing the bliss in his eyes.

When they joined each other at the altar, Glinda took Elphaba's bouquet and took Fiyero's hands.

"You look…so amazing, Fae." He whispered to her, entranced by her.

The priest cleared his throat and started, "Dearly Beloved," but the pair paid no mind to him, for they were mesmerized by each other. They looked at each other and saw the bright, blissful future ahead of them.

When it was time, the priest said, "The couple has written their own vows."

Fiyero took a deep breath and began, "Elphaba, we've been through so much, green girl." She smiled at his pet name. "You never deserved to go through all of that crap with me, but somehow you stuck around. And when you were tired of seeing me destroy my life, you saved it by making me go home. I don't know where I would be if you hadn't come into my life. If I wasn't dead already, I'd be an unhappy man, but with you, I am complete.

I am the happiest man in the world, because I get to wake up to you every morning. I promise to love you unconditionally for the rest of our blissful lives, always being there for you, as you were there for me. I love you so much, Fae, and I promise to never hurt you or leave you again."

Elphaba took in a shaky breath as she started her vows; "I thought you were the most annoying person on earth when we first met. You always pestered me about everything I intended to do, and little did I know that's how we came to be. Soon into our relationship, I knew you were the one. No one else has ever made me feel so loved, and even when we had problems, I knew that you were the one that I was going to end up with in the long run.

I love you so much, Yero my hero. You've helped me through some tough times, and I know we build off of each other. I've never had someone in my life that cared that much about me." she said, as she finally let the tears fall, "You've always been there for me, and I cannot thank you enough for that.

Now we're here, and I feel like the luckiest girl in the world. I promise to love you for the rest of eternity, doing whatever I can to make you feel as special as you make me feel."

After she finished, Fiyero impatiently waited for the priest to finish his part and when he said, "You may now kiss-" he drew Elphaba in for the most meaningful kiss the two had ever shared. The crowd erupted in applause, not a dry eye in the house to be seen.

In a quick flash, the happy couple was whisked into the reception area where they greeted their guests. At the very end of the line was a very familiar pair of brown eyes to Elphaba- Avaric.

Elphaba, upon seeing her friend, hugged him saying, "Avaric? What are you doing here?"

He smiled at her, "Glinda invited me. You look stunning, Elphaba."

"Oh, Glinda. It's so good to see you, though. How have things been in the Emerald City?"

"The Wizard is in dissoray, but we'll manage. You really ran the place." He shook Fiyero's hand, "But, a genuine congratulations from me. You two deserve each other, and Fiyero," he looked down at his shoes, "I would like to apologise for treating you so poorly all those years ago."

"Avaric, I never held it against you. Apology accepted." He said, regaining eye contact.

Afterwards, Avaric left and the two danced the night away. In the middle of one of the slower songs, Elphaba's head lie on Fiyero's shoulder, "We're actually _married._"

"It's a crazy feeling." After a silent moment, he said, "Do you want kids?" Fiyero realized that he'd never asked this question before.

"Don't I have to have kids for the monarchy?"

"Well, not if you don't want to. We don't have to if you don't want to, I mean." He said.

She sighed a sigh of content, "I wouldn't mind one or two."

"Defiantly two."

She looked at him, "Why two?"

"Because if we have the one, then they'll be super spoiled and turn out like their former-deadbeat dad." He said, kissing her forehead.

"You're not a dead beat. You just had some bumps in the road, that's all." She kissed him on the lips, "Two it is."

He smiled, "Have I told you I love you in the past five minutes?"

She wrinkled her nose, "I think it's been six."

He kissed her again as they laughed, "I love, love, love you, Fae."

"I love, love, love, love you, Yero my hero."

"Thanks for marrying me."

She put her forehead on his, "You are quite welcome. Anything for you, Yero."

He smiled at her, pulling her in for a deep kiss. He saw in her eyes there bright future ahead of them, just waiting for them to get there.

**All in favor of an epilogue?**


	33. Chapter 33

Epilogue

Elphaba woke up on the morning of her wedding anniversary the opening of a door. She stretched, rubbing her eyes to find her husband coming in with breakfast in bed for them.

"Good morning, Fae." He said, setting the tray down and kissing her.

"Morning, Yero." She kissed him back, "Happy anniversary, Mr. Tiggular."

"And a very happy one to you, Mrs. Tiggular." He said as he sat down on the bed with her to eat their breakfast.

Over the past year, the couple encountered some new changes. Soon after the wedding, Fiyero and Elphaba were coronated as King and Queen of the Vinkus, which Avaric also attended, and the two immediately started to run the Vinkus. The Vinkus entered a new age of golden prosperity with their fair King and kind and generous Queen; the two going the extra mile to help the unfortunate. Things were easy and life was good.

Elphaba had been experiencing odd symptoms for the past few weeks, and upon further examination, she undoubtedly knew the cause.

"You know," she said, finishing her piece of toast, "I think we may have to redecorate."

Fiyero furrowed his brow, "Why, you don't like Glinda's wedding present of redecorating our entire living space anymore?"

She shook her head, "No, I just think it needs a little something more, homey. Maybe…a cradle over there, rocking chair maybe…"

Fiyero's eyes widened, "Fae…"

"I was just thinking-"

His eyes were as big as plates, "Are you?"

She avoided his gaze, smiling, "Well, I-"

"Elphaba Melena Tiggular, I need you to answer the question." He said, threating her with a piece of toast.

"Do you prefer 'Dad' or 'Daddy'?"

He grinned a huge smile and kissed her deeply, as she wrapped her arms around his neck, "Fae! We're having a kid!"

She laughed, "We're having a kid, Yero my hero."

He put his forehead against hers, "I love you, Fae. I-I can't even tell you how much I love you right now. There are no words-"

She chuckled, "I love you too, Yero." She brought him in for a deep kiss.

So, the news of the pregnancy of Queen Elphaba was made known soon after the first trimester. The Vinkus and all of its people were ecstatic to welcome the new heir to the monarchy. Glinda soon arrived and helped the couple prepare for the baby alongside Kells and Niq.

Several months later, Elphaba gave birth to a healthy baby boy, whom they named Rao Fiyero Tiggular. Fiyero and Elphaba lie together with their baby later that night, looking at their brand new creation.

"He's absolutely perfect." Fiyero said.

"He's got you're eyes, and your mouth." She said, "You know, it was your eyes that really got me." she said, cupping his cheek.

"Really? I thought it was my charming personality."

She chuckled, "Remember, you were a creep."

"Not a total creep. Just a moderate creep. Then I saved your life from that robbery, and I knew you were putty in my hands." He said, taking her hands in his.

"Who knew we were going to get married and have a baby?"

"I knew it. Ever since I met you. That's why I was such a creep."

"Who knew I would fall so hard for a _creep?_" they both laughed.

Rao yawned and the two yawned after him, and then Fiyero said, "There aren't words, Fae."

She blushed at him, "I love you too, Yero."

In the end, The Royal Couple had another child, a daughter named Melena Glinda Tiggular. In some fairytales, there is talk of a 'happy ever after', and after all the toil and hardship they went through, the couple sincerely deserved one.

And as fate would have, they did get a happy ever after together, until the day they perished.

El Fin

**Well, it's over. I'm really happy the way this story turned out, and I'm so grateful for awesome readers! Now, I would love some feedback of what you liked, and what you didn't like. Hold nothing back. I would really appreciate some constructive criticism. Love you guys! I'll be back soon!**


End file.
